


Adam Driver XXXII (NYT 1 Jan 2020)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [32]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Adam Driver's Hands, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Intense Eye Contact, Portraits, his mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, face turned slightly to the right, his unsettlingly intent gaze still fixed on us, wearing an inscrutable look, brow slightly furrowed, mouth in repose as his hand floats to his left.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Adam Driver XXXII (NYT 1 Jan 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> > "Adam Driver has resting sphinx face."  
> -Kyle Buchanan, ["Adam Driver Has Put Everything He's Got Onscreen." NYT, 1Jan2020](https://www.nytimes.com/2020/01/01/movies/adam-driver-marriage-story.html)
> 
> In my mind, Adam has just removed his hand from across his face, revealing this focused sphinx-like expression; he is looking out without letting us look in. Given how much of himself he'd put out into the world last year, can we blame him? Left to his own devices, I'm sure he'd never do another interview or run a red carpet photography gauntlet again. As evidence of this I present the last 6 months: in a year that saw him as a centerpiece to every major and minor Awards Season ceremony, hailed as the actor of the last decade and the best of his generation, he has taken the opportunity presented by the COVID-19 lockdowns to subsequently vanish from the public spotlight like an olympic high diver into the deep end of the pool, completely committed to his disappearance, with nary a ripple to mark his presence. 
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Erik Tanner for a NY Times article dated 1 Jan 2020.
> 
> 9-ish hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxii.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxii-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxii-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
